How To Save A Life
by Nox Rose Keller
Summary: Starfire's thinking of Suicide. Robin's trying to get her to stop.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:__**I do not own Teen Titans or Hollywood Undead. However, I do own an Alto Saxophone... Mabey I could**** trade...**_

* * *

_My legs are dangling off the edge,_

_The bottom of the bottle is my only friend._

_I think I'll slit my wrist again and I'm_

_Gone, Gone, Gone, Gone..._

* * *

Robin did his usual round about the tower at 10:30 p.m. When he made his run to the roof, he saw something out of place. Or, _someone _for that matter. Starfire was sitting near the edge of the roof listening to her new iPod Touch that Beast Boy got her for her birthday. When Robin walked up to her, she didn't even notice him.

He was barely able to get a look at her face, but from what he did see, her expression had dramatically changed. Instead of the usual happy face she kept on, she displayed a more melancholy description. " Starfire? What are you doing up this late? You should really be in bed by now," he said as he sat down next to her. She merely nodded in a way that was barely visible.

Her iPod was on the ground next to her, and Robin was curious as to what she was listening to that would give her a reason to frown. As he turned it on, the first thing he saw was the cover to an album by Hollywood Undead called Swan Songs. And the song that was playing was Bullet: a song with happy music and depressing lyrics.

* * *

_My legs are dangling off the edge, _

_A stomach full of pills didn't work again. _

_I put a bullet in my head and I'm _

_Gone, Gone, Gone, Gone..._

* * *

He stared at this for a while. Then he looked at how far she had gotten in the song. So far, it's been played five times. He ripped the earbuds out of her ears and turned her towards him. "Starfire! Do you know what this song is about!?"

"Yes. I believe it is what earth people call, 'suicide'."

"Are you thinking about doing it?"

"Yes."

Now he was really worried. "Star, why?"

She was silent.

* * *

_Gone too far, yeah I'm gone again. _

_It's gone on too long, I'll tell you how it ends._

_I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends:_

_One's a bottle of pills and one's a bottle of gin._

* * *

"STARFIRE! Please, Starfire. Talk to me. Tell me why you want to kill yourself. "

No answer.

"Please..."

"Robin, I cannot. I simply cannot stand living and going through the pain and thoughts and visuals every day," and at that, she crashed into him, putting her face in his shoulder and crying. They simply sat there holding each other until Robin spoke up.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I know what you're going through"

"Y-You do?" she said through the tears.

* * *

_20 stories up, yeah, up at the top. _

_I polish off the bottle, now it's pushing me off._

_Asphalt, to me, has never looked so soft._

_I bet my momma found my letter, now she's calling the cops._

* * *

"Yeah. My parents died in a trapeze accident when I was little. Batman took me in and made me Robin. I couldn't stop thinking about Mom and Dad. I felt like I couldn't live without them. Like committing suicide because I didn't wanna have to go through the pain of not having them in my life anymore. Then I met you, and you gave me a reason to live."

She stared at him with a look of shock and sorrow on her face. "Oh, Robin..."

* * *

_I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it._

_'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance._

_Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent._

_'Cause I'm more scarred; more scarred than my wrist is._

* * *

"My younger brother was put in a rocket as an infant and flown to Planet Kioer in order to bring peace to our planet. Then, my sister and I were taken into slavery on Gordainia and my parents were left without children. Eventually, my sister and I escaped Gordainia and went back to Tamaran. When we got there, Mother and Father were dead. Blackfire stayed and took her rightful place as Empress and I came here."

Robin was amazed at how she hadn't committed suicide already. "Starfire, how do you keep smiling while knowing of your past?"

"Because there is nothing I can do about what has already happened. All I can hope for is a happy Present and Future.

* * *

Okay, Here's chapter one!Yes, the song Bullet is real and Yes, that's the lyrics in italics. I've kinda sorta had experience with killing yourself, so yeah. BTW: THIS IS NOT AN INVITATION TO KILL YOURSELF. Seriously I tried and it's a terrible feeling, trust me. Just don't kill yourself. It's not the answer. If you are having those feelings and desires, email me. 2001


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

_I've been trying too long with too dull of a knife, _

_But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice._

_I've never bought a suit before in my life, _

_But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice._

* * *

"Okay, well, have you actually _done _anything in that song?" he asked.

She nodded ever so slightly and said,"Yes..." in a voice that was barely audible.

Robin hadn't known what to do. And for this reason, he brought his lips onto hers. She was so confused, but she gave in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and started running her fingers through his ebony strands. Meanwhile, Robin's hands were going the other direction.

He ran his hands down her sides - from her waist to her thighs - and lifted her up, never breaking the kiss. When they got to the door, he lifted her up higher and started kissing her stomach in small pecks. When he finally lifted his face to look at hers, he said, "Starfire, I love you too much to let you die. So, I have a new song for you. It's called _The Rainbow Connection _by Kermit the Frog. You see, not many people realize just how deep the song was actually written. When it says, "_Somebody thought of that, and someone believed it; look what it's done so far. I've heard it too many times to ignore it. It's something that I'm supposed to be." _Well, they're talking about how people say things about you, and then you hear them and you feel like you're not good enough, so you try to be who they say you are, just to please them. And then, you look at yourself in the mirror and think, _What have I done?_ So, you try to find the old you, but you lost him somewhere in the abyss."

She was asleep by now, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

_So, if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow._

_Yeah I'll see you tomorrow..._

* * *

Robin then lifted her up and brought her to her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed, but he was so tired that when he set her down, he passed out on top of her.

* * *

Alrighty now. On the last chapter my email didn't go through, so I'll put commas where the periods go. Okay? Okay.

afp,lds,2001 gmail,com


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, I got my email wrong last time. I put in an extra comma. ARGH! afp,lds2001 gmail,com

* * *

_My legs are dangling off the edge,_

_The bottom of the bottle is my only friend._

_I think I'll slit my wrist again and I'm_

_Gone, Gone, Gone, Gone..._

* * *

When Robin got up, it took him a while to figure out where he was. The first thing he saw was a soft, purple lump that his face was on. He looked up and noticed that there were two of them, side by side. Above that was Starfire's sleeping face. The purple lumps were her breasts. He decided he would just go into the OPS room until she woke up.

He got to the door when he remembered that her DNA was required to enter and exit her room. "Crud..." he said. then, Starfire woke up.

* * *

_My legs are dangling off the edge,_

_A stomach full of pills didn't work again. _

_I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm _

_Gone, Gone, Gone, Gone..._

* * *

"Robin?" said a sleepy, angelic voice. "What are you doing in here? And why are my grebnacks in pain?" She held her hands up to her breasts.

"I.. Um... Y-You... I mean... gosh..."

"Nevermind. It does not matter. Besides, I could do the going for the breakfast."

They walked out of her room and were surprisingly the first ones awake. Robin fixed them both breakfast, knowing how Star likes to cook.

* * *

_We hit the sky, _

_There goes the light. _

_No more sun, _

_Why's it always night?_

* * *

"Starfire? Food's done. Where are you?"Robin was puzzled as to where Star went. So, he went on a search.

He looked in her room. Nothing.

He looked in the bathroom. Nothing.

He looked in the OPS room. Nothing.

He panicked.

"STARFIRE!"

He looked in the one place he didn't. The roof.

Bingo.

* * *

_When you can't sleep,_

_Well, you can't dream._

_When you can't dream, _

_Well, what's life mean?_

* * *

"Star? What's all this?" he said, gesturing to the razor blades covered in blood.

"Robin..." She fainted from the large amount of sudden blood loss. Right into his arms.

He carried her to the infirmary to check her vitals. Once she was hooked up to the machines, he looked all over the screens for any signs of fatality.

Nothing too harmful for her.

* * *

_We feel a little pity but don't empathize. _

_The old are getting older; watch a young man die._

_A mother and a son and someone you know_

_Smile at each other and realize you don't - _

* * *

Then, suddenly, her heart stopped.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Oh, yeah! You are gonna love the next chappie. Bye!**

_- Nox Rose Keller_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

_You don't know what happened to that kid you raised. _

_What happened to the father who swore he'd stay?_

_I didn't know 'cause you didn't say._

_Now momma feels guilt; yeah, momma feels pain._

* * *

"No, No, No, No, No! Starfire! Star, No! You, y-you, can't die..."

Robin was just sitting there in front of Starfire's dead body. She had done it. Committed suicide.

"Starfire..." he whispered. He took his last chance to bid her goodbye, and he kissed her passionately.

Her hair started flying up around their faces and her heart started glowing through her uniform. Robin didn't notice this though.

* * *

_When you were young, you never thought you'd die._

_Found that you could, but too scared to try. _

_Looked in the mirror and you said goodbye._

_You climbed to the roof to see if you could fly._

* * *

When he broke the kiss, he could see her eyes glowing through her eyelids, and her chest rising and falling at increasing speed, and sweat forming on her forehead.

"Starfire?"

"ROBIN! HELP!" On instinct, he grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"Starfire, Star, it's okay. It's gonna be alright. You're with me now. Always have, always will."

She instantly rolled up into a ball, getting as close to him as possible.

* * *

_So, if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow..._

_Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow..._

* * *

**BOOYAH! That's it for now. InvaderJhonny, told ya she wouldn't die. Well, I gotta do online school -.- where the only good thing is that you don't have to get out of you pajamas. Bye!**

_- Nox Rose Keller_


	5. Chapter 5

**LAST CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

_My legs are dangling off the edge, _

_The bottom of the bottle is my only friend. _

_I think I'll slit my wrist again and I'm _

_Gone, Gone, Gone, Gone..._

* * *

Robin was still holding her.

She was still crying.

They were still in the infirmary.

The others were still asleep.

"Robin, I am still hungry," she said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go eat,"He said.

They went to the kitchen, Starfire still a little woozy and Robin trying to hold her up by her hips and shoulders.

* * *

_My legs are dangling off the edge,_

_A stomach full of pills didn't work again. _

_I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm_

_Gone, Gone, Gone, Gone..._

* * *

While they were eating, Cyborg got up and started making his breakfast. He didn't even realize them sitting on the sofa, Robin with his arm around her shoulders, Starfire playing with his mask, all the while eating some cereal that Robin made.

When he walked over to the sofa, _that_ was when he saw the two Titans. He decided to leave them be and eat breakfast in his room.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"May I see your eyes?"

"Oh, um..."

"It is okay. I do not want to if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, no. Star, it's okay. You can take my my mask off."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_I wish that I could fly,_

_Way up in the sky,_

_Like a bird so high,_

_Oh, I might just try._

* * *

She slowly ran her fingers up his face, inching her way towards the mask. When she reached the edge, she dug her fingernails under it. She slowly pulled it off, revealing one eye, then the next.

"Robin... Your eyes... Are a magnificent blue!"

"Yeah, well..."

"Why do you hide them with a mask?"

"Well, that's 'cause other people's lives depend on me keeping my identity a secret. Like, Batman. He's actually Bruce Wayne. If anyone knew that, he would most likely be murdered or something."

"Oh... I see. You do not wish for him to be dead."

"Well, yeah. Most of the time, anyways."

* * *

_I wish that I could fly,_

_Way up in the sky,_

_Like a bird so high,_

_Oh I might just try._

* * *

"Robin, I am tired. May we go to bed now?"

"Again? It's eight in the morning."

"Yes, but we were up very late last night."

"true. Let's go. Starfire?"

She was asleep already.

He smiled. "Goodnight, Starfire. Glad I knew how to save a life." And he kissed her on the head and fell asleep with her.

* * *

_Oh, I might just try..._

* * *

**There! I think I'm gonna do an epilogue. But as for now, that's it. BYE!**

_-Nox Rose Keller_


End file.
